


The Teacher's Assistant

by yepzebras



Series: The Married Life of John and Alex [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know!, I love Peggy, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Prequel, Teacher AU, Trans!John, What a suprise, fluffy lams, it's John, lams is my otp, not alex, they're teachers assistants, trans!martha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yepzebras/pseuds/yepzebras
Summary: Prequel to The ConferenceJohn Laurens has recently broken up with his longtime girlfriend Martha Manning. He's working as a teacher's assistant when he meets Alexander Hamilton.





	The Teacher's Assistant

     John knocked on the door gently. Martha yelled at him to go away. He heard crying, and decided that he should go pack his bag. He didn't have that much stuff, just a couple of framed photos and some clothes. Plus his old stuffed elephant from when he was younger. You would think that, growing up in as wealthy a family as he had, he would have more possessions, but that didn't matter. More often than now he would get kicked out of the apartment he shared with Martha. He pulled out his phone.

_turtle: Hey Angelica, can I stay over tonight?_

_Thwittiest: Sure. Fighting with Martha again._

_turtle: Yeah_

_Thwittiest: Bring your stuff over, I'll set up the couch_

_turtle: Is someone using the guest room?_

_Thwittiest: Peggy's staying over_

      Angelica's family was very wealthy, so she could afford a big apartment in New York City. It wasn't a penthouse, which had bugged Angie until she had seen John's apartment. He could lay on the floor and touch the two side walls.

     John went outside, hailing a bright yellow taxi. He climbed into the back, his duffle bag across his lap. The black leather seats smelled like polish, and the city lights reflected of the disco ball the driver had hung up.

     "Where do you want to go?" The driver asked, chewing on a toothpick.

     "Bursur Street, please."

     "What address?"

     "Doesn't matter." The driver shrugged as he pulled away and headed towards Angie's house. Most of the time when Martha kicked him out John would walk or take the subway. But there was something special about tonight. There was trouble in the air and you could smell it.

     Angie and Peggy opened the door for John when he got to the apartment. Cookies were baking in the oven, sweet smells wafting through the brightly painted rooms. Angie loved pink, and used it to decorate every spare inch of wall.

     "Come in!" Peggy said happily, sweeping him into a massive bear hug. "I haven't seen you in forever! Angie made dinner, but I think it's just instant ramen."

     "Instant ramen's fine, as long as you don't put ketchup in it again. That was disgusting," he said, remembering the time that Peggy had 'just wanted to experiment'.

     Angie added from the kitchen, "she didn't even stop at ketchup. I'm not sure what was worse, mayonnaise or mustard." By that point dinner was ready, and they all ate the instant chicken ramen with vigor. Right as they finished the oven beeped and Peggy got out the cookies. They smelled delicious, with gooey chocolate insides encased in sweet dough.

      They sat down on Angie's one blue item, her couch, and started a movie. The cookies were gone within a few minutes, devoured mostly by Peggy, but with lots of help from the other two. 

     Right as the first number of 'Beauty and the Beast' played, John's phone buzzed. Angie shot him a sympathetic smile, and he looked at his phone.

_mmanning: You asshole. We are done. You can come back tomorrow to get your stuff. But after that I never want to see you again_

_turtle: I'm really sorry, Martha_

_mmanning: I know John, but we both know this isn't going to end well. We might as well break up now, because it's inevitable. I'm not that mad at you, but we really shouldn't see each other after this_

_turtle: Okay. Goodbye Martha_

_mmanning: Goodbye John_

     Martha and John had been dating for about a year. Martha was amazing, she really was, but they both knew that they weren't meant to be with each other. But still, John had been trying to pretend everything was going great. He hoped Martha would find someone she could be happy with. Anyway, he might as well make the best of a bad situation.

     "Well?" Peggy asked.

     "Looks like I'm single now."

     "I'm sorry, John," Angie said.

     "It's fine. Now that I'm single, I'll finally get to date some people. It'll be fun!" He sighed. 

     "Hey, it's okay, you can talk to me, I won't judge you. Any thing bad you've ever done I've probably done twice as badly." Once again John was reminded that Peggy probably shouldn't be a fifth grade teacher. She'd only started teaching this year, but seemed to be enjoying herself. John was working as a TA at the same elementary school, which was nice. John would often sit with Peggy at lunch, and they would gossip about everything.

     "Wait, Peggy, didn't you used to room with Lafayette?"

     She was saved by Angie, who said, "Lafayette kicked her out. He's moving in with his boyfriend, Hercules." Well, nobody could really be mad at Lafayette for that. He and Hercules were meant to be together. Peggy was probably safer away.

     "I've been crashing with Angie for the past few days, another addition wouldn't be that bad. Only, I get the guest room." She laughed. "Well, I ought to go to bed. See you tomorrow!" The door to the guest bedroom slammed behind her as she fell into bed. Angie giggled when, only a few minutes later, snoring echoed through the large apartment.

     "Well, I'll go to bed too. See you tomorrow. And remember to take off your binder, it's not good to sleep with." As if John could forget. He's been nervous earlier, and had put it on tighter than usual. He could feel it pressing against his ribs. As soon as Angie left he slipped it off and settled onto the couch.

      John had stared T shots about three months ago. He felt great, but it was annoying that he still had to wear a binder. Not that he wouldn't wear it, because it really did make him feel less dysphoric, which was always a good thing.

     John's alarm went off at 6:45. He groaned, not wanting to get up. Maybe he could turn it off with telekinesis. Nope, that didn't work. Oh well. He turned it off, stopping it's horrific blaring. Setting an alarm clock to an ambulance siren was not the most calming sound in the morning.

     He groaned and rolled out of the bed. He slipped on his binder and put on a pair of pants and a shirt, casual enough for a preschool TA, but fancy enough to impress. As he finished brushing his hair Peggy came out of her room wearing a pale yellow sundress.

     However, her hair looked like a rat had spent the night in it.

     "Peggy! The old rat's nest is back!"

     "Really?" She went back into the room, emerging about 6 minutes later with a (somewhat messy) braid. It was 7:15.

     "We should probably take the subway, right?" Peggy nodded, and they headed out the door. John would swing by Martha's apartment after school, hopefully while she was still at the library. Martha was a librarian, and would often stay late shelving books.

      Peggy and John headed into the cool underground station, and stepped onto the train. They had about twenty-five minutes until their stop, so they hunkered down and chatted after about ten minutes Peggy got really excited. She pointed to a young man with long hair. He was angrily typing on his phone.

      "That's the cute TA! You have to introduce yourself! Now that you're single, you guys would be perfect for each other!" 

     "I just broke up with my girlfriend yesterday, Peggy, I don't think I'm ready to date again."

     "Oh, just introduce yourself." She pushed him out of his seat, and he fell right as the train stopped. The other TA looked up from his phone. John shot Peggy a dirty look and walked over to the man, almost falling over as the train started again. The only other person on the train was an old lady knitting a long orange scarf.

     "Hi. My name's John. My friend wanted me to introduce myself."

     "You're friends with Peggy?"

     "Yeah," John said.

     "Ah. I've seen you around school. You're Madison's TA, right?" 

      "Yeah." The train stopped again. There were three more stops until the school.

      The man spoke, "I'm Jefferson's TA, and I have to say, I don't like him."

     "Nobody does. So what's your name?"

     "Alexander Hamilton. Hey, can I have your phone?" John handed his phone, with his turtle phone case, to the man. He quickly typed something out, and handed John back his phone. He looked down at the screen, and Peggy yanked him out of the train. The cute TA waved and walked away.

      A new contact was on his phone:

_A. HAM_

_(718)177-6521_

_call me sometime if you're free!!!!!:)_

He sighed, clutching the phone to his chest. He was definitely going to be calling Alex very soon.


End file.
